The Western Dream
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinOffArtimis and Alexis are Sheriff and Deputy of the town of Palmville. Severus and Remus are citizens. Surprise ending. Will throw you for a loop. Misfits Realm R&R PLEASE


**The Western Dream  
By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own harry potter and crew, J.K. Rowling does. We own Artimis, Alexis, Hailey and Aaron. Enjoy this and watch for our surprise ending.

Author's Note: This is what happens when we get our hands on TV Land and a John Wayne Marathon. Hehehehe. Rooting Tooting Cowgirls! _{Deep Shadows}_and_ (EckoStalker)_

* * *

The saloon was rowdy and loud... generally normal. Fred and George Weasley, the owners, served up the brews as they were paid. The two regular saloon girls meandered throughout the crowd, doing their job. Hailey and Hermione were their names, and they were gorgeous.

A lone, lanky cowpoke sat at the bar, head down on the bar, hiding most of her face. It was a hot Texas day, and the infamous Weasley Liquor was the cure-all. Suddenly, the wooden bars doors creaked as they were flung open and a large sinister man sauntered in heavily. He trudged towards the low, crowded bar, the entire saloon silent except for the chink of glasses and shifting of nervous feet.  
Fred Weasley glanced to his twin, George, who inconspicuously nudged his head in the direction of the _'sleeping'_ cowpoke.  
"Give me Whiskey!" The man growled in a deep voice, slamming a meaty fist on the wooden bar, the glasses rattling slightly. Fred hurriedly poured a glass of the alcohol and slid it to the cowboy. The man chugged it, then spat it out. "This is warmer than horse piss!" He scowled, smoothly slinging his revolver out and clicking the hammer.

In an instant, the sleeping person beside him had their gun out and prepared.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She hissed, slowly standing to her full height.  
The huge, dark man smirked, stood back a step, and replied, "Girlie, you couldn't shoot a hole through a piece of paper if it was in front of your face!"  
A shot echoed through the still saloon and a hole now found itself in the rebellious man's hat near the top. A flash of gold sparkled on the woman's coat as she held the smoking gun up, smiling. Dumbly, the man quietly tipped his hands up, flipping his gun harmlessly onto his trigger finger.  
"Fred, George. I'll take care of this." She said, nodding to them, eyes on the man. Fred looked at the dark haired woman, smiling and stating," Good work, Sheriff. Hope your Deputy is faring well."  
"Yes sir. She's just fine. Now you, what's your name?"  
"Vincent Crabbe. Sheriff? Never met a woman sheriff..." He glared.  
"Gun on the bar, Vincent." She replied coldly. He obeyed, and quickly tossed his gun, George catching it and unloading it expertly in a second. "Now walk." She growled, and her prisoner complied. She walked him to the Jail down the boardwalk, and entered the building, leading the man to an empty cell.  
"What's he in for, Artimis?" Deputy Alexis asked, standing up from her seat near the door, flipping a set of keys around her finger.  
"Firearm pointed at civilians without cause. Got mad at the Twins." Artimis replied casually, removing her hat and slinging her leather gun belt over her shoulder.  
"What were _you_ doing in the Sunset Saloon?"  
Artimis smirked." Napping. No, keeping an eye on the usual suspects. You know, Draco Malfoy and Aaron Billiard. The bandits without clue or direction."  
"Ha, any new developments?" Alexis asked, sauntering over to the chair behind the desk and sitting casually in it, propping her feet on the desk. Artimis raised an eyebrow at her and put her belt back on. She shook her head, switched hats, and walked outside. She leaned back in a wooden chair under the sloping tin roof that jutted over the rickety boardwalk and leaned back against the wall, tipping the bigger hat over her face and falling back asleep 

.  
-------------------------------

The sun was riding high in the sky, beating unmercifully on the old time town, driving most every living soul indoors in hope of some form of relief from the sweltering heat. Down the lone, orange sanded road that led in and out of the small town, a small figure shimmered in and out of view as it slowly rode closer. Alexis walked out the door of the jail, leaning against the railings of the several small steps, sharpening her knife in boredom.  
The figure came closer, taking the distinct shape of a man and horse. Alexis looked up and watched cautiously, wondering who in their right mind would be visiting _this_ place. The man rode past the first building, head lowered under his dark brown hat. Alexis stepped down off the steps and gazed with authority as the person rode up. "What brings you out here in the middle of nowhere, sir?" Alexis asked as casually as possible, putting her knife away, and touching the handle of her pistol in caution.  
The man lifted his head and spoke, smirking," Don't know. Wondering if you could tell me."  
Alexis grinned, and then leapt up, hugging the person around the waist and almost pushing him off the saddle.  
"Let him off his horse Alexis" Artimis said putting her feet on the floor and tipping her hat back.  
"Mornin Sheriff."  
"Mornin Remus, How's everything?" She said smiling as Alexis detached herself from the man's waist. "Just fine Artimis. Sure is odd calling you Sheriff, when we grew up together an all?" He said throwing one leg over the side and getting of his horse. He tied up its reins and came to stand by Alexis. "It's odd, but you can just keep calling me what you've all ways called me."  
"Tom-Boy?" Remus said laughing.  
Artimis smiled and replied ''No, Artimis. I swear you're lucky you're courting my sister here or I'd beat you boy." Alexis blushed as Remus put an arm around her waist. "Well Artimis, I guess I'm lucky then but not because you won't beat me but cause I'm courting your lovely sister, Alexis."  
"Inside you two. We have a reputation to keep and the deputy don't need to be seen cuddling with her beau." Artimis said gesturing to the door. Remus and Alexis went in and Artimis propped her feet up again, intent on taking her nap.

----------------------  
  
Two tall men rode proudly over from the emptying Saloon as the red orange sun now sank past the high point in the clear sky. Artimis ignored them and kept her hat low over her face. They dismounted and ambled coolly up the boardwalk to her, one with a shock of disheveled red hair and spotted with freckles, the other paler and a mop of messy midnight black hair. The red haired one leaned against the wall next to the Sheriff, a lopsided smirk over his features, the other peering over her quizzically.  
"Sheriff, sleeping on the job?" Harry asked, glint of mischief in his green eyes.  
"Harry, Ron, if you boys want another wupping come back later, I'm busy." Artimis said from under her hat.  
"You're lucky you can hide behind that badge, Callabella, or we'd give you a wupping to make your daddy seem fair." Ron interjected, frowning. In the next instant Artimis was up and face to face with Ron. "Boy, play with fire you get burnt. Better remember I can take you in for insulting an Officer of the law, but more importantly I've beat you both more times than your daddy could." She said her southern tone making it all more threatening. Ron backed up and Alexis strolled out of the Jail.  
"Trouble Sheriff?" Alexis asked her hands just above her guns. She was always a bit trigger happy. Artimis looked at Ron and then to Alexis, and replied, "Nahh, they were just leaving." Harry sneered at Alexis and said, "How's that beau of yours, Whyte? Still chasing cattle on his pa's farm? Or has he moved up to lassoing them too?"  
Artimis quickly replied fiercely, "Remus is a far better cowboy than ya'll. So I suggest you mosse on along and get back to working at your daddy's factory."  
Alexis stepped towards them threateningly, and Artimis moved in front of her, glaring at the two brothers. "You two best be moving along."  
"Yes'm Sheriff Artimis. Better keep an eye on your Deputy's temper, a bit hotheaded she is." Harry said getting on his chestnut horse. Ron smirked and sauntered over to his own horse and winked at Artimis as he hopped in the saddle. Alexis glared after them and went back inside. "Carnsarnit, I ain't gonna get any sleep today am I?" Artimis muttered, sitting back in her chair. She sat there a moment and then, mounted her black horse, deciding to ride on down to the Inn. There was a certain inn owner who she wanted to harass. ----------------------------------- Artimis let Alexis and Remus have some alone time in the Jail. Remus pulled her aside as they entered a small closed off office and kissed her lightly. Alexis grinned and looked up into his amber eyes. "I missed you."  
"Me too. I was getting lonely."  
Alexis hugged him tightly and he returned it. Alexis asked. "What've you been up to"  
"Checking around the properties, been some talk on some new fella roaming around, doing little skits now and then. Thought I'd take a look into it."  
"By yourself? What if you got caught?"  
"Nahh, just have to think of you and no one can hold me for long."  
Alexis smiled warmly and stood on tiptoe as he leaned down to kiss her again, more deeply this time.  
Remus looked down at her affectionately for a moment, and then spoke." You know, we have got to get Artimis a man. She's starting to worry me."  
"It's alright. There's been a certain innkeeper she has been taking a liking to these past few weeks. Visits him now and then."  
"Oh, really? Who's he?"  
"Oh, he's the new fella who arrived last month, name's Severus Snape. Personally, he gives me the creeps."  
Remus chuckled and they faintly heard a commotion outside. Alexis looked towards the door, and then sighed. "Better go see what's the ruckus."  
"Want me to come?"  
"I'm alright by myself. Let me do my job. You keep an eye on the office for a minute." she smiled affectionately, and then sauntered out importantly.  
A few moments later, she stalked back in, looking a little flustered. Remus walked towards her, asking, "What's the problem?"  
"Oh, those two fellas to lousy to be called cowboys just happened to show up. Insulting me and you."  
Remus frowned angrily and made as if to chase out after them. Alexis held his arm and he stopped. "I should go teach those two some manners, insulting a lady... especially mine..."  
Alexis laughed and pulled him to her side as the sound of a horse's hooves were heard trotting off.  
"Seems as if Artimis is off on another of her visits..." ---------------------------------  
  
Artimis stopped her horse in front of the Palmville Inn. She tied her horse, Prancer, to the post and walked quickly up the stairs, her spurs jingling as she moved. She cursed the damnable things and walked slower. She composed herself and walked in calmly. "Afternoon Sheriff. " A tall man in a spiffy suit called from a seat behind the counter.  
"Afternoon sir. You still haven't told me if I should address you as Mr. Snape or Severus." She said, moving as gracefully as she could in spurs, boots and pants. He leaned on the counter and said, "You sheriff, may call me whatever you please."  
"Fine, Severus is so much more nicer. You don't have to call me Sheriff all the time. I wasn't born with the name Sheriff." She said leaning on the counter nonchalantly, smiling small at him. She may be rough and tumble but she was still a lady.  
"I don't believe I have ever heard your true name." He replied, smiling at her as he walked around the counter.  
"It's Artimis. Artimis Callabella. But I think I may let you call me Arty, seeing as I don't let anyone else call me that."  
"Artimis, like the Greek moon goddess. Beautiful. As much as I think Arty would be quicker to say, Artimis properly captures your beauty." He said, moving in front of her. He looked at her sideways, admiring her and she blushed. She liked the looked of him, dark, tall, not to handsome, but his looks were the icing on the cake. He was a city bloke, and as smart as a fox. She knew it and loved listening to him talk.  
"Artimis means moon goddess? I never knew that. My Mama named me that before she passed. Pa always said it meant angel." She replied, moving herself over to one of the lounge couches. He followed her and laughed lowly. "Artimis may mean Angel but Artimis is the name of the Greek's moon Goddess. They worshiped her for her grace and fairness." He said, as he pushed away a windswept strand of hair from her face. She chuckled and he went on to explain the Greek religion with their multiple gods and goddesses. Artimis smiled and listened intently. Suddenly she looked outside and realized the sun was setting.  
"Severus, I really enjoyed this chat, but I have to go let my sister Alexis off duty so she can go have supper."  
"Ah the infamous Alexis. Yes, I enjoyed your company too. It's nice to have a conversation not involving cattle." He said, standing to escort her to the door. He opened it and she walked out, and mounted her horse. She tipped her hat and stated, "We should do this more often."  
"Yes we should. Why don't you come by tomorrow?" He said, moving up beside her horse. She smiled down at him and nodded. "See ya then." She replied and gazed in his eyes. For a moment she sat there then she dug her spurs in and rode off to the jailhouse, preparing herself for the tongue lashing her little sis was gonna give her. ---------------------------- "Well thanks for informing me." Alexis spoke as Artimis walked in the door of the jailhouse.  
"You usually know anyways!" Artimis said, defending herself, hopefully. She walked over to her desk and took off her gun belt. Alexis stood near the door, arms folded.  
"What if I was wrong this time? And what is really going on between you and that fella?" Alexis scolded, stepping towards her.  
Artimis avoided eye contact and replied. "He's just a friend! And it's none of you're business anyways!"  
"No one barely even knows him! And whenever you have free time, you're practically stalking him! Jus' want ya to be careful."  
"Yes, mother." Artimis mumbled sarcastically, sitting heavily in her chair. "Where's Remus?"  
"I told him he could stay at our place for the night. Don't want him riding around in the dark by himself. Been rumors of some new bandit causing trouble not to far from here... don't worry, he's staying in the living room on the spare cot." Alexis added, sighing at Artimis's small glare.  
"Yea, cause if Apollo thought any different, then he'd tan yours and Remus's hides and I'd help." Artimis said as Alexis stormed out of the room, obviously intent on going home. Artimis stood and watched Alexis mount her white horse, Starburst and ride of towards their small cabin on the north side of town. ----------------------- Artimis went inside, mumbling " That wasn't so bad." She took of her hat and moved the strand of hair that had escaped her braid. Moving it made her think of Severus and that made her smile as she plopped heavily in her chair. She kicked her feet up and decided she might get her nap this time. A noise in the cells shifted her from her light sleep. She quickly got up, getting her gun from her belt and stalked towards the cell. She laughed when she realized the noise was that Vincent fella falling off the top bunk.  
"You alright?" She asked, cautiously walking towards the cell door. He moaned and she instantly went for her keys thinking he had broken something or was in need of the doctor. She unlocked the door and moved in placing her gun in her back pocket. She reached down to help him up and the next thing she knew a fist was hitting her. She quickly retaliated and punched Crabbe in the jaw and she knew it broke. He quickly scrambled to the cell door and slammed it close, locking it. Artimis reached behind her for her gun and noticed Crabbe holding her precious six-shooter. He set it on the table and tossed the keys just out of Artimis's reach as he held his bleeding jaw. He rushed out and Artimis heard him take her horse. She sat and pouted but soon laughed when her horse was heard pounding back up to his place by the tie bar. She sat there al night trying her hardest to get those damn keys and thinking about seeing Remus and Alexis in the morning. This was not going to be a good day for her and she knew it. She leaned on the door, falling asleep lightly leaning on the bars. ----------------------- Alexis rode up to the Jailhouse in the dim light of the early morning, when it was still comparatively cool. As she tied her white horse to the tie post, and the first thing she noticed was Artimis's horse, Prancer, standing calmly next to the post, untied. Alexis shook her head and tied him up, and cautiously stalked towards the doors. She opened it quietly, the place silent and dimly lit. She saw Artimis snoozing and turned to the desk. Then she stopped in confusion, looking back at Artimis. Instead of her usual spot at her desk, Artimis was asleep in one of the cells, the keys a few feet away. Alexis chuckled, then remembered that there was another person in there when she left. She walked closer, noticing a black eye. She leaned against the bars casually and looked down at Artimis in amusement. Artimis quickly jumped up in fighting stance, her fists raised and Alexis laughed at her.  
"Had a little trouble?"  
Artimis put her hands down and smiled, "Nahh, I plan on getting jumped and locked in cells all night. It's fun." She said sarcastically. Alexis smiled and unlocked the cell, her sister quickly exiting the cell and placing her gun in it's holster.  
"Always told you I should have night shift. So, let's see. He tricked ya, knocked you out, and tried to take off on yer horse. Smart horse, coming back... more'n I can say for the owner..." "Alexis, I was a napping and I heard a noise in his cell. I came over with my gun and he had fallen off the bunk. I asked him if he was alright and he moaned. I was a figuring I would have to call the Doc, so I opened the cell door to check. He jumped up and gave me this here shiner and I know I broke his jaw, but he got out first and locked me in. He took my gun and set it on the table and threw the keys aside. I know where ever he is he's a hurt cause I punched him like I punched that Potter kid a couple years back. He was a moaning for weeks. But I am smarter than Prancer, I was the one who taught him to come back." Artimis said, putting her gun belt on. Alexis snickered as Remus walked in.  
Artimis smiled at him and asked too sweetly, "Sleep well?"  
Alexis glared at her and he chuckled, "Artimis, that cot in the den is harder than my stone house, but yes I slept well."  
"Artimis, lay off and go get some sleep. Even though that's all you ever you do" Alexis said snarkily.  
"Hey, I don't only sleep. I watch suspects too."  
"Yeah while napping." Alexis replied, as Artimis stalked out. Alexis smiled as she saw her sister get on her horse and ride over towards the Inn, not their house. --------------------------------  
  
Severus gave Artimis an icepack and sat down by her, enraged. "Hitting a lady, unheard of where I come from." He said, looking at her empathically. She smiled and replied, "I'm far from a Lady, Severus. I'm the Sheriff and when I get my hands on Vincent Crabbe, he's going in for Attacking an Officer of the Law." She said and he let her lean her head on him. She knew this was not appropriate, but she had just been jumped and wanted some human comfort. Besides she wasn't working right now, Alexis was.  
"Whether or not your are an Officer, you are still a lady and deserve respect. I am outraged that you were injured." He said swiftly moving his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She suddenly stiffened, realizing they were too close for protocol but didn't care as she relaxed. He must have sensed her stiffen because he quickly jumped up exclaiming, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
She smiled and replied, "I was quite comfortable, but I know that I should not be that close to a gentleman, it's not ladylike." He nodded and sat across from her, watching her pull the bag carefully off her face. Her eye was swollen and would be for a day or so.  
"Artimis, I hope my increased comfort around you didn't hurt our friendship any."  
"No, Not at all Severus. You sensed that I needed some comforting and that's what you did. No harm done. But I must go home and sleep. I have to work tonight too."  
"Oh, very well. Will I still see you tonight?" He asked as she sauntered out.  
She turned quickly, and gave him a smile fit for the ladies of Park Avenue and smoothly replied, "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." She hopped quickly up on her horse and clicked her tongue, him moving back as her horse turned. "Have a nice day."  
"You get some rest Artimis." He said going back into his Inn. She rode home and put Prancer in his stall, brushing him down and going in the house to bed. She checked the cot in the den and saw it had been slept in and went to her room, collapsing happily at the thought of Severus inadvertently holding her. --------------------------- 

Alexis sat back on the chair in front of the Jail, tipping her hat now and then to passing horsemen and town folk. Remus sat casually on the stairs, apart from Alexis to avoid _'talk'_. They were having a nice discussion, when sudden thunders of hooves were heard at the end of the road, near the town's inn. Alexis hopped up and jumped off the boardwalk, viewing four men on horses riding around erratically in front of the building, shooting off their pistols in the air and frightening any townsfolk near, sending them scurrying to the safety of their homes. Two men entered the inn as Alexis whistled as she ran down the road towards the fray. Starburst jerked her head and the reins pulled free as she turned and galloped after Alexis, who grabbed hold of the saddle and hopped on, yelling behind her to Remus, "Go get Artimis!" Without a word, Remus jumped in his saddle and pushed the horse towards the other end of town, riding off at top speed. As Alexis raced towards the inn, she witnessed the two bandits exiting the place, dragging behind them the struggling new innkeeper. They apparently quieted him and flung him on a spare horse tied outside, and all took off, yelling and shouting in triumph. Alexis reached for her gun in its holster at her side, and yanked. It fired, still in the holster, and Alexis cursed under her breath, the white horse ignoring the normal event. Alexis pulled the gun out and raced on, taking careful aim at the bandit leading the spare horse. She fired, and the man ducked down instinctively as the shot went wide. Alexis heard mocking laughter and scowled, pushing the horse faster, leaving the shooting to Artimis. She got closer and fired again. The bandit she had shot at first turned in his saddle slightly and pulled his own pistol out, firing blindly behind him. Alexis ducked and the horse pranced lightly to the side as it galloped on. The four fugitives continued on, trying to lose the persistent Deputy. Another bandit fired and Alexis yelped as the shot hit her right shoulder. Her horse whinnied at the close shot and jumped up onto a ridge along their path, still in pursuit. Alexis looked back quickly and saw two people following close behind, also shooting. She watched in perplexity as they distracted the bandits' rain of shots and Alexis shifted to get a better grip on her horse's reigns. Another shot rang out at Alexis, and her hat was blown off behind. "No way in hell..." Alexis yanked on her reins, and jumped off her horse with difficulty as she snatched her hat from the ground, frowning intently at the new hole in it. She stuck in back on her head and ran back to her horse, gasping as she tried to mount it again with her injured arm. Just then, the two horsemen rode past her, yipping in joy at the chase as Artimis and Remus raced up a moment behind them.

-------------------------- Artimis was awaken by banging on her door. She quickly undid the locks and grabbed her guns. Remus was at the door and all he said was _"Inn"_ and "_bandits"._ Artimis had her hat and was out the door, jumping on her horse without a saddle and he took off towards the direction of the Inn. Artimis raced up to see Harry and Ron following Alexis, who was chasing five horsed men and she saw a swish of black hair that let her know Severus was on one of them. She pushed Prancer forward, grabbing her gun from her holster and shooting. Remus raced up beside her and she decided to move quickly and out her gun away until she could get closer. She saw Alexis's hat go off and cursed that girl's obsession. Remus stopped beside her as Artimis raced forward, her horse gaining speed on the flat land. She saw Ron and Harry circling the horsemen, dodging fire and distracting them. Artimis charged forward, grabbing her gun and shooting at the man holding the rope to Severus's horse. She hit his hand and he let go of the reins as Artimis charged forward, grasping the reins midair and rushing off, Severus yelping in shock at the black blur in front of him. Artimis turned her horse by his mane and directed him to town. The rode off as Alexis and Remus got into a mounted gunfight with the bandits. Artimis's only concern was with getting Severus to his Inn. She heard Alexis hoot and holler and knew she was winning on some ground, but she prayed that her sister's hand be steadied enough to not shoot Remus. She quickly rushed into town and was met by townsfolk. She moved them aside and leapt of her horse as Severus fell off his. Artimis caught him and ambled past watching townsfolk as she carried him into the Inn and closed the doors behind her. ------------------------ 

Remus stopped beside her and rushed to her worriedly as Alexis struggled to mount her horse. Remus pushed her up, not saying a word, knowing words were useless with Alexis. He jumped on his own horse and followed Alexis as she raced after Artimis. She saw Artimis go after the Severus fellow and galloped head on into the fray of horsemen, noticing Harry and Ron on the edge of the group, dodging gunshots. Alexis smirked as she and her horse bowled into the others, jolting the bandits. She recognized none of them, all having their faces covered with bandannas and their hats pulled low over their eyes. Alexis saw Artimis rushing back towards town with Severus, and she pulled out her gun in her left hand. She made sure Remus was somewhere behind her then hollered as she shot in every direction that had a bandit in it. Miraculously, she missed every damn shot. She lowered her gun and cursed, deciding this was not a good day. She looked to the east and grimaced, her day was about to get worst. "REMUS! Dust storm, Run for it!" She yelled and Harry and Ron both took off towards town, way ahead of them. Then bandits all looked a final glimpse at Alexis and she swore she heard Aaron Billiard curse at her as they rode off. She turned and raced off, Remus following her.

-------------------------------  
  
Artimis laid Severus on one of his couches and noticed blood on the front of his nice dress coat. Severus had passed out so she took off his coat and saw the blood soaking his white undershirt. She quickly undid it, tearing off a strip of his shirt and tying it over the wound carefully. She moved over to the door and yelled out it, "Someone fetch the doctor!" She quickly went back inside and covered Severus up with his coat leaving his injured side exposed. She sat across from him and waited. Soon Albus Dumbledore, the town doctor and his wife, Poppy Pomfrey-Dumbledore entered. They looked at Severus and told Artimis "He was lucky it missed his lungs by an inch." They removed the bullet and left telling Artimis to stay indoors, a severe dust storm on the way. She nodded and took Severus's coat and replaced it with a blanket from one of his inn rooms. She picked him up and carried him to his quarters that he had shown her on evening when she inquired about it. She laid him in his bed and sat by it listening to the storm overtaking the town. "I hope Alexis and Remus are safe." Severus woke up and she was right there, asking him what he needed. He groaned and quietly replied, "I had a dream that a unladylike angel saved me. I guess I'm still dreaming." She didn't pull away when he put a hand on her cheek, rubbing one of the wind cuts on her face. She put her own hand over it and whispered, "You'll be alright. Doc said Just relax." He smiled and fell back to sleep, his hands clasping hers. She listened to the storm, worried for the three most important people in her life and wondering who the bandits were and what they wanted with the Innkeeper. She looked down on him and decided that there may be more to her feelings than friendship. She prayed for him and her sister and Remus, even for Ron and Harry, who had helped out. That was all she could do, sit and pray, waiting for the storm to let up. ------------------------------ Remus rode up beside Alexis as they took off towards town, the winds swirling and picking up the dust, whipping it at them. Alexis grimaced and covered her wounded shoulder to keep the stinging sand out. Remus hollered to her as their visibility decreased rapidly. "Alexis! We can't outrun it! Follow me!" Alexis nodded wearily and Remus grabbed her horse's reins, leading them quickly down a side trail. Out of the deepening gloom, a large, old shack loomed over them and Remus jumped off his horse, shielding his eyes as he kicked open the door, and led the horses into the shack, slamming the door behind him. They stood still momentarily, trying to catch their breath. Alexis slid of her horse clumsily and Remus took the reins from her, tying their two horses at the far end of the room to a rusted metal water pump. Alexis slid down along a wall, removing her worn hat, and held her arm, grimacing. Remus saw her state and ran over, kneeling next to her and gently moving her hand, viewing her wound. "Didn't know you were hurt..."  
"It'll be fine..." Alexis growled, pushing him away, though softly.  
"No, it won't. Let me see it." Remus said firmly, pushing her hands down and smoothly taking off her coat to expose the gunshot wound. Alexis winced, but remained silent, trying to stay awake. Remus studied it, then took off his own coat, tearing a long strip out of the bottom of it. He got up, taking his canteen from his horse's saddle, and held Alexis still as he, as carefully as he could, washed the dirt from it. Then he tightly wrapped it with the cloth strip. Alexis looked away, grimacing as Remus finished. "That'll hold it for a while anyways." Alexis smiled wearily up at him as he sat next to her in concern. She started to doze off and he carefully pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Alexis smiled, trying to take her mind off her pain and cuddled into his warm body as he kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently as she dozed off.  
  
Outside, the dust storm raged on, striking the shack with gusts of wind and pelting it with sheets of sand, but nothing penetrated the old but sturdy walls of the shack that protectively shielded the two young people and their steeds. -----------------------  
  
Artimis sat over Severus, wondering where her sister was. She was looking off to the side when his hands grabbed hers tightly. She looked at his face, a pained expression coming over his refined features. She quickly sat on his bed and cradled him to her, totally ignoring all the voices in the back of her head telling her that this was not proper. He opened his eyes and looked at her, whispering her name quietly. She felt his forehead and he had a fever. She sat on his bed, leaning him up against her and held him close. For while she sat in silence. Then he woke up and she felt him recovering. "Arti- Artimis? What are you doing here?" He asked looking around. He seemed to relax and then smiled at her.  
"Making sure you don't die of shock." She replied, smiling warmly at him. He moved and quickly clutched his side.  
"Who shot me?" He asked, lowly, in pain. She tried to move away but he held her in place, her movement causing him pain. "I'm not sure who they were but four bandits came to kidnap you. Alexis came and got me and I got you away while they distracted the bandits. My guess is one of them shot you." She said quietly.  
He nodded and grimaced. "I need to lie down." He said painfully and she moved him down slowly, moving off of the bed. She turned to walk out of the room and he asked worriedly, "Where are you going?"  
"To see if the dust storm is over silly. I'll be back, ya just sit tight." She said walking out of the room. 

She paced the Inn, wanting to sort herself out before she faced him again. She liked him and she knew it but she didn't know how he felt about it. Breathing deeply she entered his room once more and he smirked happily at her. She sat down, inhaled, and told him, "Severus, I've liked you for quite some time now. Ever since you introduced yourself I have been intrigued by you. I was wondering if my feelings were misplaced or if you felt the same way." He looked at her like she was insane and then his face relaxed and he laughed.  
"Artimis Callabella, I never thought you would fall for a weak and smart man like me. I figured you were more of the brute type."  
"No that's Alexis. I like brains she likes brawn."  
"Well I am pleased to inform you that yes, I do like you and have been amazed by your courage and as you put it, unladylike ness." She smiled coyly and he moved his arm to sit up, his body not wanting to and his side leaking blood, but he forced himself up anyways. She looked at he in horror and shoved him back down, moving her hands over to grab more bandages. She quickly began to rewrap his side when he stopped her hands. She looked at him and he moved his face to hers gently kissing her lips. She smiled and went back to wrapping his wound. When she finished she went to sit back down on her chair but he grabbed her hand and said, "Sit on the bed, I won't bite." She complied and he laid his head in her lap.  
"Tell me about the moon goddess again." She said quietly and he laughed lightly. He went into missed details about the huntress/avenger moon goddess, Artimis.

------------------------ Remus awoke, apparently having dozed off himself. He listened intently and heard the winds were gone and it was mostly quiet outside. He shifted and awoke Alexis, who looked around, startled and dazed. "It's alright... the storms over..." She relaxed and he hugged her gently. After a moment he stood up and gently lifted her as she grimaced.  
He carried her over to her pure white horse and carefully placed her on it, making her comfortable. He led the horses out of the shack and into the now blazing sun. He looked up at her and held her hand, speaking, "Your brother would tan my hide if he ever heard about this..." Alexis shook her head and spoke softly, "What Apollo doesn't know won't kill him."  
Remus chuckled, then he commanded in a firm voice, "You go back to town and find Artimis. I'm going to try and track those four down and find out what they're up to."  
Alexis looked at him, wide eyed, and said, "I'm going with..."  
"No. Go back to town. You're in no fit state to be travelin'. Go to Artimis." Remus squeezed her hand, then stood back and quickly mounted his horse. He rode up beside her, leaned over and kissed her forehead, then smacked her horse, and Starburst took off towards town as Remus raced off in the other direction before Alexis could protest. Alexis watched after him in concern, holding on to her hat with her good arm while her horse headed into town. She halted it in front of the Inn, knowing full well this was exactly where Artimis would be. Alexis slid off her horse, leading it to a post, then stumbled up the few stairs, holding her arm to her. She pushed the doors open and trudged in, calling for Artimis in a wavering voice. Artimis hollered for her in a distant room off behind the counter. Alexis followed her voice and came to a room with Artimis sitting on a bed, Severus's head in her lap. Artimis quickly moved out from under his head and moved to Alexis. "What happened? Are you alright?" She said sitting Alexis in a chair.  
"I don't know, you tell me. Remus went after the bandits... told me to tell you... what're you doin' near him?... it's not proper... too close for friends I think..." Alexis mumbled, glaring tiredly at Severus. He looked at her with concern and then looked to Artimis, a slight admiring look in his eyes, which gave him a smile and looked back to Alexis.  
"Somethin's up between you too... I will find out... I need a nap first but I will find out... Apollo will tan your hides... He's like that ya know..." She said as she dozed off in the chair. ---------------------  
  
Severus looked to Artimis, asking curiously, "Apollo?"  
"My twin brother. Likes to make sure we are proper ladies and such." She said, bandaging sleeping Alexis's arm while she slept.  
"Apollo the sun god, how ironic." Severus muttered.  
Artimis looked at him and sat down on his bed, "What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing just in Greek mythos there were twins and their names were Artimis and Apollo. The Moon Goddess and The Sun God. Funny your mother would choose such names for you but pick Alexis for your sister." Severus said quizzically.  
"Alexis and I don't have the same mother. Mine passed while she was giving birth to me and my brother and my pa married Alexis's mom when I was four. Alexis is my father's and stepmother's child." Artimis said quietly watching her sister sleep. She stood and covered her up with a blanket. Artimis turned to Severus and he looked at her, "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. Wouldn't have my sis if it hadn't had happened and I would be a proper lady." Artimis replied returning to her place by his head and he moved his head back up to her lap.  
He snickered and replied, "No we wouldn't want that." She laughed and leaned back, waiting for Remus to return with his news. Severus fell asleep in her lap and she quietly dozed off, keeping an eye on Alexis for signs of pain. --------------------- Remus raced his horse as he followed the signs of the bandits, knowing he was getting closer as the signs became fresher. The light dimmed rapidly and Remus rode more carefully as he galloped into unknown territory. The light was almost gone when he heard the sounds of a group of people farther ahead. He stopped his horse, tying it to a nearby tree behind a dense clumps of bushes. He crept forward through the shadows and drew nearer to the voices. Through the darkness and hills of dirt and clay, he came to a small overhand and cautiously glanced down, seeing the flickering of a large campfire. He distinctly saw four figures huddled around it, their horses tied nearby. Remus settled himself as he listened to the conversation ensuing, recognizing the voices as they went on.  
"Damn those women. Think they can play Cowboys with the men." Aaron's voice rung out.  
"The boss is gonna be mad. We shoulda kept running and killed those Potter kids." Draco voices sounded smooth as he hissed.  
"Did you see her shot him. She was aiming for me, missed and shot him. And She's the deputy!" Goyle said in shocked amazement.  
"Yeah but her sister the Sheriff woulda killed ya so be quiet. She damn near shot a hole in my hand to go with my hat." Crabbe growled.  
"How are we supposed to have a big train heist with these woman playing Sheriff. Hope the boss has a way of keeping them outta the way." Goyle said loudly.  
"Shut up you fool. the boss has plans. He says we'll get our gold them we'll get our gold." Draco snapped at Goyle.  
"We should killed those Potter kids, nuthing but trouble anyhow..." Draco went on again.  
"Shut your pie hole and go to sleep we got big day tomorrow, Train comes in at three, we've got to be up and with the crews by two. Go to sleep" Aaron commanded as Lupin crawled away. Remus rode as fast as he could back towards the town, glad at the new found knowledge. Some dim lights from windows shone through the darkness and showed Remus the way back into town. He yanked on his horse's reins as he trotted up in front of the Inn, and burst through the doors. He ran through the cracked door behind the counter and found Alexis asleep in a chair and Artimis on a bed with the innkeeper's head in her lap. All three awoke suddenly at his sudden arrival. Alexis smiled widely. "Remus!" He ran over to her and hugged her as she stood up. She looked up at him happily, then went all business." Did you find them?' "Yep, an' you wouldn't guess what else I found." Artimis looked to the two and interjected.  
"If it was my hat I'd like I back." Severus looked at her and smiled then he looked at Remus who looked at the two oddly, then his gaze went to Alexis.  
"Here she is rambling 'bout us two, and there she sits with a man barely anyone knows. Ironic..."  
Alexis smirked as Artimis blushed and spoke, changing the subject.  
"What did you find out, Remus'  
"Those four bandits we were chasin' after are organizing a train heist for tomorrow. " Artimis stood up and moved towards Remus.  
" Did you catch their names?"  
"Yep. Those two cowards Aaron and Draco, along with the other goons Crabbe and Goyle. Their boss wasn't with them, but Alexis got a good shot at him before he left, or so I heard."  
Severus coughed in surprise, and Artimis looked to him in concern.  
He stuttered quickly, "I'm fine, dry throat. Go on Remus."  
"Anyways, it's supposed to take place tomorrow at around three when that train comes through to pick up the Bank's gold. That's what they're hitting."  
Artimis gave Severus a glass of water as Remus talked.  
Severus put his hand on hers and said, "You should rest if you are going to bust that heist, You too Alexis. I'll be fine now that my fever has passed."  
"Are you sure. I could stay." She said and Remus interjected.  
"I'll keep and eye on him for ya Artimis, besides, need to get to know your friend. You go rest, and no argument Alexis. Some one needs to be here in case those guys come back again." Artimis nodded and looked at Severus who smiled at her and nodded in approval. Alexis kissed Remus lightly as she walked past him. Artimis looked at Severus then Remus. Remus turned around and snickered and Artimis briefly grazed Severus's lips with her own. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful. I don't want _YOU _to get hurt." She smiled at him and walked out of the room. 

Remus sat down in Alexis's now vacant chair and looked at Severus, inspecting him with an eagle eye. "So your sweet on Artimis?"  
"Yes, what's it to you?" Snape replied as there was a knock at the door, glaring and getting out of bed gingerly. Remus was taken aback by the man's response but even more so by the wound on the man's side. Severus opened the door and next thing he knew the same four guys he had just ran from were filing into the room, evil glints in their eyes. All rushed as one towards Remus and Severus looked on in amusement. Remus threw punches at every available piece of flesh and fought vainly as the four bandits quickly overpowered him, Aaron pulling out a rope and quickly tying his hands. Crabbe and Goyle hoisted the semiconscious cowboy up and quickly left, Severus following the next two bandits as they all exited the inn under the cover of darkness.

--------------------------- The next morning Alexis and Artimis moved towards Inn on their horses. They moved in front of it and Artimis leapt of her horse when she saw the door to the Inn still open. She rushed in yelling for Severus as Alexis followed hollering for Remus. They looked at each other in fear and knowing.  
"The bandits came back." Alexis said in anger.  
"Took them both..."  
"They'll pay dearly,"  
"Chill Alexis we have to find them." Artimis replied, holding her sister's shoulder. The both exited and rode of towards the tracks. Alexis rode ahead and Artimis trailed around her keeping out of sight for better ambush tactics. They rode up to the train tracks to see twenty four horse wagons. Alexis gasped and Artimis moved towards her. There was a click of a barrel from behind them and the hoarse voice of Crabbe growled, "Guns on the ground, Ride forward, No funny business or your beaus get it." Artimis and Alexis both undid their gun belts, tossing them aside. Crabbe picked them up as they rode towards the bandits.  
They stopped and were forced to dismount. Alexis saw Remus, beaten and tied up, leaning against a wheel wagon. Severus was tied next to him yet not beaten as badly. Remus tried to say something but his mouth was gagged. Aaron shoved Artimis and Alexis towards them. Artimis quickly moved to Severus as Alexis moved next to Remus. Remus was struggling to get to Artimis pulling away from Alexis. Artimis glared at Aaron and stood up. "Sit down, Sheriff." He hissed.  
"Don't think so Billord." She growled. He pulled out her gun from her belt he had slung over his shoulder and pointed it at her.  
"Wanna be shot with your own gun," She smirked and lunged at him as he pulled the trigger. There was a bang but no bullet. She pinned him to the ground and punched him clear in the jaw. Alexis took this distraction to draw her knife and cut Remus loose. She then turned on Crabbe and Goyle and attacked them, not noticing Remus punching Severus. Artimis noticed it and threw him off. "What's your problem?" She said helping Severus up. He tried to talk but was smacked down by Draco Malfoy.  
"I knew we should killed him..." Draco said as he leapt on Remus.  
  
Suddenly two horsemen rode up shooting at the wagons and Artimis recognized them as the Potter boys. The wagons fired back and the boys scattered the wagons apart making them all flee. Artimis smiled as she turned to see Severus with his gun pointed at her. Shock took her over as Alexis and Remus stood up and looked at the two. -------------------- Alexis was shocked as she kneeled beside Remus, who actually pulled away, and towards Artimis. She stared at him as he continued to gesture to her sister and Severus. She was starting to get pretty fed up with all this shit. Artimis was also apparently, and retaliated, drawing attention away from Alexis. Alexis smirked and pulled out her looked over hunting knife as she lunged towards the occupied Crabbe and Goyle. They turned, surprised, and slowly circled her. Alexis smiled as she watched them. Crabbe suddenly jumped at her, swinging the butt of his revolver, Alexis ducked and grabbed the gun, twisting it painfully out of his grip and throwing it at Goyle, who fell back as it pushed his aim wide. She punched Crabbe in the face and spoke. "_That's_ for my sister..."  
Goyle mumbled something as he wrapped her in a bear hug and proceeded to squeeze. Alexis wiggled downwards and bit him hard on his arm, using the leverage against Goyle to jump up and kick Crabbe square in the face. Goyle yelped and swung a fist, catching Alexis in the face. She fell, looking up as she spat out blood and growling, "Fine.... be that way..." She jumped and slashed her knife, creating a long, deep gash across Goyle's face. Then she spun and kicked out, knocking him also to the ground. Crabbe grabbed her ankle and yanked from his position on the ground, making Alexis land on her injured shoulder. She yelped, sat up and jumped on his chest, punching him hard in the face. "That...hurt"  
Goyle crawled back, holding his face, and clumsily jumped up, running off after a fleeing wagon. Alexis looked down at Crabbe.  
''Done yet?" He replied by flipping her to the ground.  
"Wrong answer..." she scowled and kicked him in the ribs. He bent over, gasping, and Alexis asked again," Now?"  
Crabbe winced and nodded quickly. "Good..." stated Alexis as Remus walked up beside her, pulling her up as they watched the stand off between Severus and Artimis. ------------------------- "Artimis. Don't do anything drastic. This situation was not supposed to happen." Severus said to her. She looked at him in shock, anger boiling under the surface.  
"Tell me why in the world you are pointing that gun at me and I may consider listening to the rest." She said, hands on her hips, a look of anger on her face.  
"I planned all of this. Well not all of it. Cowboy here wasn't supposed to find out and I wasn't supposed to get shot. And you weren't supposed to fall for me. And I for you." Alexis snickered at his mention of getting shot and Remus quieted her.  
Artimis looked on the brink of either a major temper tantrum or a brutal fight. "Severus, Why are you doing this. You know I am Sheriff. I can't let this goon. Now I have to bring you in." She said, her voice sad yet angry.  
"No you don't. Let me be the one who got away. I let you be the love that got away. Or better yet, Come with me. You're the best shot I've seen for years and you have no problem with the rough and tumble of the men's world."  
"No Severus. I guess I will have to keep my namesake and be the avenger who lives a life of Loneliness. Put the gun down Severus. I don't think you can shoot me." She said walking forward.  
He pulled back the hammer and she stopped, "Fine. But at least be man enough to turn yourself in for killing me." She took another step forward and he shook his hands.  
"Artimis don't make me."  
"Severus, Don't make yourself.", She walked forward and moved the gun to the side. It fired and the bullet lodged in her shoulder but she had enough thought to snap the gun away and pin Severus under her.  
"Alexis, Help...." She moaned as Alexis walked up and cuffed Severus who was trying to see if Artimis was alright. Remus put Artimis on her horse and tied the injured bandits to the back of her horse with a long rope. He told the horse to go home and it complied.  
Alexis put Severus in her saddle and rode him up to the town, disgusted at him. Remus followed on his horse as Ron and Harry tipped their hats to Alexis and told her that she was a mighty fine brawler. Remus quickly moved up beside her and gave both of the men the _'She's mine' _look. They took the bandits towards the town. Upon approaching the town Alexis and Artimis locked them all up. Artimis was bleeding, upset and quite angry. She looked at Severus and smiled small, walking out of the room to the Doc's house. -----------------------  
  
Every one in Manor Dela Loyalty woke up from having the weirdest shared dream ever. Artimis rolled over and looked at Draco, "Dear I just dreamed I was in a bad western flick but I was the Sheriff."  
"Me too hun, but you were the sheriff and I worked for Snape." He said, kissing her forehead.  
That morning at breakfast everyone was discussing the dream. Hailey walked in late, flustered.  
"Guys, I forgot to tell you that I did a Past Life Spell yesterday. You all lived your past lives again last night. Or at least one of them."  
They all looked at her with bewilderment and glared.  
Alexis walked up to her and hissed, "Warn us next time."  
Artimis smiled and walked over to Snape and Lupin. "Me and Alexis are usually the D-I-D's but It was you in our past lives. You were Dudes in Distress." She said and Snape looked at her oddly. She straighten her neck and went back to sitting by Draco. Alexis snickered, but silenced when she looked at Remus. "Um this is so weird...." She trailed off.  
Severus huffed, "Tell me about it." She looked at him watching Artimis play with her pancakes trying to get Draco to smile. She knew that that dream had changed the way Snape would look at Artimis but she wondered how much. Everyone looked at Hailey occasionally and then would go back to talking. They spent the whole day discussing their lives in the little western town of the past.

* * *

**Mwhahaha!! Surprise Ending!! Mwhahaha! Now Review I tell you Review!!**


End file.
